After a Thousand
by glitteredrune
Summary: Magnus and Alec has been together for two years now. Everything seemed perfect until Alec started acting strange. Can Magnus figure out what's wrong or will it be too late before he does?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm planning this story to be multi-chaptered and I hope I'll be able to finish this before my vacation ends. Enjoy reading and leave a review to help me improve. I seriously think that the way I narrate sucks so any pointers will surely help :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: Cassandra Clare owns the characters used in this story.**_

* * *

><p>"Magnus."<p>

"Yes, babe?"

It was a chilly afternoon and Magnus smiled as Alec called his name. They're seating on Magnus's big, red couch, watching show re-runs since noon and his arms are wrapped loosely around Alec's body – his chin on Alec's right shoulder. He noticed the tension in his lover's shoulder and asked him about that before but all he uttered was there's nothing to worry about. He didn't pursue the subject even though he knows that there's _something_ to worry about. Magnus knows Alec too well. He knows Alec will soon talk about it and now is the time he wants.

"I need to... to be gone for a few days. Shadowhunter business," he said and turned to face Magnus except not looking into the cat-like eyes who love staring at his ocean-blue eyes. Magnus's arms hang by the side of Alec's body. "I'll be back by Sunday."

Magnus looked at him apprehensively. Not that he doesn't trust Alec but he's not looking at him while he was speaking which made Magnus suspicious. When they talk, they stare into each other's eyes – losing themselves into it. Alec playing with the hole of his shirt didn't really help since Magnus is deciding if he's telling the truth.

"Okay. Just call me every time you're free, alright?" His arms found its way back to Alec's body and hugged him. He crashes his mouth with his and he heard him gasped. The unusual urgency is present which worried Magnus. He enjoys it but there's something hidden behind every kiss and every touch.

Magnus pulled out and a devilish grin spread into his face which made Alec flush even more.

"I'm going back to the Institute," Alec announced. "See you tomorrow."

Alec left Magnus's apartment without looking back._ Weird_, Magnus thought. He usually hugs him first then depart, leaving Magnus breathless after a rough kiss.

He shrugged and flung himself back to his couch after locking the door. He pulled something from his pocket and stared at it lovingly. A simple platinum band in which their initials were engraved in is staring back at Magnus.

He was planning to propose this weekend. It will be their second anniversary and he thinks it will be the perfect date. _Alec will be his fiancé before this week ends,_ he told himself.

* * *

><p>It's Sunday evening and Alec haven't called yet since their last meeting. Magnus prepared a candle-light dinner for the two of them. He's been calling Alec for the past hour but he can't reach him. He keeps on checking that everything should be perfect for this night.<p>

It's almost ten in the evening when his phone rang.

"Babe, where the-"

"Sorry, Mag. Can't be there tonight. Love you,"

Magnus stared at his phone. Alec hung up on him without letting him speak. And why was Alec whispering? Maybe they are really busy back there at the Institute. Maybe a number of demons feel like chomping on people tonight so as the children of the Angel, they have to take action.

With a sigh, Magnus blew the candle and head to his bedroom. He snapped his finger and he's free of clothing except for his boxers. He can still feel the cloud of suspicion and anxiousness looming over his head.

He rang Alec once more before going to sleep and he was directed to his voicemail.

"Alec? Please come here as soon as you're free. I really miss you. I love you."

* * *

><p>Magnus was startled when he heard a noise coming from his door. The sun is up, shining brightly outside his windows making him squint. He climbed out of his bed – still in his boxers – and saw that it was Alec. He forgot he gave him a key to his place. The sight of his blue-eyed angel was enough to make his day.<p>

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted Alec lazily as he made his way toward his boyfriend. When he reached him, he kissed Alec lightly.

"Mag, I'm tired. Can I sleep first before we talk?" He flashes his puppy eyes on Magnus which made the older guy's heart melt.

"Sure, babe." Magnus kissed him again then he turned and disappeared.

Magnus feels so energetic after seeing the love of his endless life after days. He doesn't want to go back to bed. He decided to groom himself up since clients will be arriving around two.

At the bathroom, while staring at his glitter-covered body, Magnus smiled to himself. Alec is back in his arms again.

The minutes and hours swiftly flew away and it's already eight in the evening when his last customer left his apartment. After snapping his fingers, dinner is served and all he has to do is to wake Alec up. He was surprised when he saw him already awake, sitting by the edge of the bed. His eyes are staring into space. He didn't notice Magnus arrived until he touched his shoulder.

"Hey. Happy anniversary,babe." Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on his cheek but the anxiousness for the boy is still present. "Are you feeling well?"

Alec glanced up. "Huh? Uh, happy anniversary too, Mag. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Sure. I'm starving." Alec forced a smile and stood up.

The two of them were silent for the rest of the meal except for Magnus who was always attempting to make a conversation. Alec was obviously not interested because he only utters conversation-unworthy replies. Magnus can't take any of these.

"Alexander," Magnus said in a stern voice. He rarely use that tone but the situation certainly calls for it. Alec lifted his gaze off the steak he was playing with and look at the cat-like eyes that are staring at him intently. He gulped.

"I know something's been bothering you lately. Can you please talk about it? Tell me, talk to me. Please, Alec," Magnus continued with his tone changing from anxious to pleading.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired," Alec said lamely and drag his eyes back to the steak and started playing with it again.

Out of frustration, Magnus dropped the wine glass he has been holding then stormed out of the dining room. Alec stared at his retreating figure with tears falling.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Can you guess what's wrong with Alec? I bet you don't. *evil laugh*<strong>

**OK, maybe you do, but keep it to yourself. **

**Anyway, at least 15 reviews before the next chapter? Leave some pointers in writing, please.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec watches Magnus's departing figure. Tears soaked his face as his heart started to break into tiny pieces. He doesn't want Magnus to hate him. Hell, he loved that sparkly warlock with all of his heart. He wants to be with him every single second of his mortal life, to kiss him every morning, to cuddle him during lazy afternoons. _But you can't_, the voice in his head told him. _He's too good for you. And you'll never ever be good enough._

He wiped the bitter tears that stained his face and stood up. He didn't know what to do at that moment. Should he just leave? Should he talk to him? Why should he, Alexander Lightwood, waste Magnus Bane's precious time by talking to him? He should just leave. He shouldn't have came in the first place. This is a big mistake. He keeps on hurting Magnus and himself by doing this. He should never let Magnus see him again.

He grabbed his coat and walked out of the warlock's apartment, locking the door before he left. He feels empty, unworthy and unloved. The only thing that's left inside him is his shattered heart which hurts him everytime he breathes.

It's ten in the evening and the torrent of cold wind slaps him in his face as he makes his way back to the Institute. Back to the Institute where his parents and siblings would be waiting for him. Back to the Institute where his future wife awaits for her fiancé to come back.

The coldness seemed to numb his heart of the pain he has been feeling since his parents told him the news. By now, he thinks he ran out of tears to cry. Yes, Alexander Lightwood will be marrying Sophia Carstairs, the only daughter of Anthony and Elizabeth Carstairs who run the Institute in London. He has no power, no control in his life. He'll be marrying a girl he doesn't love. He can't do anything about it. The only thing he can do is accept this fact that tears his heart apart everytime he thinks about it.

He vividly remembers that night.

It was a week or two ago, Alec was reading a history book in the library when his parents entered. Happiness surged into his system. His parents had a fight and Robert hasn't been home for a month or two. Now that his father's back and it's quite obvious from her mother's glow that their relationship is back on track, everything seemed perfect at that moment. Not until the words he never wanted to hear left his mother's mouth.

"You're now engaged to Sophia," his mother told him. His went still and played those words in his head again. Him... engaged... Sophia? Who's that?

"Have you forgotten that I'm with Magnus?" Alec stood up and slammed the book he's reading on the old mahogany table. Anger rushed through his veins. "I thought you accepted who I am? What the hell is going on?"

His father grimaced and left the room. However, his mother still stood there, obviously waiting for him to accept the fact.

"No, mom. Never," he told her mother indignantly. Tears are threatening to fall into his eyes but he managed to stop them from flowing.

"Will you let me explain first, Alexander?" The smile disappeared from Maryse's face and her voice turned from light to hard. Alec nodded. He sat back and stared at his mother intently.

"The Carstairs is a friend of our family. An old one, I must say. Anthony Carstairs, Sophia's father, saved your father's life twice. The first time he helped Robert was when they were both 22. Robert was visiting London that time and out of the blue, a Ravener demon appeared. Your father was caught off guard and Anthony happened to be demon hunting that night. Of course he helped him. Anthony killed the demon but some of the poison had already made it into his system. He brought him to a warlock who restored him back to his health. And as a sign of deep gratitude, he made a promise to him." Maryse paused and looked at his son's ocean-blue eyes. She didn't notice that she spaced out while telling her son the story of his father's almost death.

"What promise?" Alec asked. Honestly, he has a feeling that this promise involves marriage and their kids.

"Your father promised Anthony that he'll do whatever he can to thank him." Maryse said simply.

"So how does that involve my life?"

"Well, as you know, your father and I had a little bit, ah, _misunderstanding. _He went to London to think about certain things. He decided to visit Anthony and that's when he asked the favor he kept for decades. He asked Robert if his first born is a male."

"Is he a pedophile or what?" Alec smirked.

"Hush, Alexander. Listen to me," His mother looks at him seriously. Alec stopped smirking.

"Sorry."

"Your father said yes and Anthony asked Robert if he still remembers the favor he promised him. He wants his only daughter to get married. I think your smart enough to know what happens next."

Alec stared at his mother for quite a long time, still trying to absorb the things she told him. His father made a promise and there's no way to break that promise. As a Nephilim, the promises they made are different from the mundanes' promises.

Everything in Alec's world started to fall. He felt like he's Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole: he doesn't know what's in store for him when he lands. He doesn't know what to say, what to do. What about Magnus?

"Haven't Anthony heard of my relationship? I'm quite sure every Nephilim in this world knows about me and Magnus." He has to fight for Magnus, for his future, for _their_ future.

"He doesn't care. He wants you to marry his daughter." Maryse said with a tone that signals finality.

"What am I going to tell Magnus? What about us?" He can't help it but his voice uncontrollably rise as each word leave his mouth.

"I don't know, Alec. Remember, it's your father's honor in stake here." She stood up and left the room.

The honking of cars brought him back to reality. Reality which is full of misery. He is just steps away from the Institute's doors. Just a few steps and he'll be back into the world's ugly reality. He'll be back into the place once he called home but now, it lost its meaning. There's no warm home for him. There's just the Institute where he pretends to be another person. Where he pretends he's fine, where he pretends he's happy.

Before opening the door, Alec sighed and put on a fake smile on his face

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm back. *evil laugh*<strong>

**The 15-review thingy obviously didn't work out. LOL. **

**Anyway, what do you think? I followed your advice and I hope I did well. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Look who's back. Sorry. Schedule's been hectic. School's killing me and we have this military training (yes, military) every Friday which is really exhausting.**

**So since I'm undergoing a post-Potter depression, I have this feeling that I should update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The High Warlock of Brooklyn locked the door of his unlit room. He snapped his exquisitely lacquered fingers and bright light filled his huge bedroom. In spite of the bright colors splattered here and there, the atmosphere's still gloomy without Alec in it. <em>Alec. <em>His chest contracted uncontrollably.

He can't understand Alec sometimes. Why does he have to pretend nothing's wrong? And if something's wrong, why wouldn't he tell Magnus? Doesn't he believe him? Are they growing apart? Is the fire of their love and affection for each other starting die?

To Magnus, it's a big no. But for Alec, he doesn't know. Questions continue on swarming in his head as he lay down on his bed. It's cold without Alec's warmth in it.

As his head hit the soft pillow, he again snapped his fingers and a purple phone appeared before him. He dialed Alec's number. He wants to say sorry for whatever he did. He wants to tell the blue-eyed shadowhunter that he misses him. He wants to hear Alec's voice again. That isn't too much, is it?

_Ring, ring, ring. _Magnus heart breaks for the nth time this evening. It's obvious that Alec's avoiding him. He didn't mean to walk out like that. He was just angry and upset and disappointed at Alec. Instead of staying all night waiting for Alec to pick up, he left him a message.

"I'm sorry for acting inappropriately this evening. I'm deeply regretting my actions. Come back to me, please?"

He reads and reads and reads the message before sending it; making sure it doesn't sound needy or whatsoever.

* * *

><p>As Alec takes his first step inside, he made himself appear more relaxed and happy. He doesn't know how to tell Magnus it's over. He can't. But he has to. Even if it will break both of their hearts.<p>

He loves Magnus more than himself. He'll do anything for the glitter-obsessed warlock but his family's always on the top of his list. He'll put his family first even if it would hurt him in the process.

He entered his room without anyone seeing him. He saw Sophia on his bed. She was happy to be engaged with Alec and she's taking everything seriously. It was Anthony Carstair's idea for them to be in the same room, in the same bed. He removed every piece of his clothing except for boxers and white shirt. The two of them already passed the stage of awkwardness. Alec really like Sophia. As a friend, of course. She's like Isabelle for Alec. Except for the fact that he doesn't kiss Isabelle. Sophia is a sweet, humorous and witty lady. Sometimes, the two of them just talk inside his room about anything, anything they can think of.

He tried to slither in with less movement as possible but as a shadowhunter herself, Sophia noticed Alec's arrival.

"Oh, hey. You're back. Have you eaten yet?" She started to get up but Alec pushed her shoulders lightly.

"I'm alright. Go back to sleep." Alec kissed Sophie's forehead as she returned to that blissful dream of hers.

Alec was staring at the ceiling when he heard something's buzzing. It was his phone, he realized. He quickly stood up and fished the tiny thing outside of his discarded pants. _Magnus._

It was a message. Should he answer it? What would he tell if he did? Should he call him instead? If he does, will he finish everything between them through a single phone call? No, that's rather harsh. He has to be a man for a second and tell it to Magnus's face.

But he knows it will be hard. It would be so heartbreaking to see Magnus cry before him, to cry because of him. It would take a lot of control in his part to. He has to appear strong and unaffected. But he can't be that way if he sees Magnus hurting. Ah! What the hell is happening to his life?

He walked back to the bed and was surprised when Sophia hugged him like a pillow. She settled on his chest and sighed dreamily. He put his arm awkwardly on her waist and tried to succumb on night's sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Magnus woke up dizzily. As he tried to locate his phone from the mass of blanket he used, he heard his doorbell ring.<p>

"What time is it?" He asked Chairman Meow as he reached his living room. He glanced at the clock and saw it's only ten in the morning. He doesn't answer his customers' calls until two in the afternoon but since he was bothered, he thought he should might as well check.

Before opening the door, he snapped and he was back into his glamorous self. He's back in his tight leather pants which hugged his legs sexily. He's also wearing a neon green shirt matched with his articulate make-up. He thought of trying to call Alec before answering the door but whoever was behind the door pressed the doorbell repeatedly.

He got a bit angry but it all disappeared when he saw who's behind the door. No other than the blue-eyed wonder he loves the most: his Alec.

He rushed to get into Alec's arms and kiss him and say sorry but Alec walked past Magnus and sat on his couch. His face is a blank canvas: no color, no emotion. Just a pair of blue orbs staring sternly at Magnus's direction.

"Magnus, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, I know. There are still tons of homework I need to finish at the moment so please bear with me. I'll try to write a longer one next time.<strong>

**Read this one, please? .net/s/7116635/1/Last_Kiss comments will be appreciated :)**

**Tell me what you think. 10 reviews = new and longer chapter :)**

**And tell me how you feel that Harry Potter is... *cries* and Snape *cries harder* and Fred *more tears***


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep, the lazy writer is back :P**

* * *

><p>Magnus's heart started to beat wildly. <em>Need to talk? What is there to talk about? Was it about their last argument?<em> Maybe it was about that. He tried to calm himself but to no avail. He knows something is definitely up and he knows he won't like it. As he was absorbed into his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Alec was staring at him with his piercing blue eyes. Only this time, he wasn't enjoying it. He suppressed a shiver as the unusual cold eyes continued on staring at him. He took a seat right next to Alec but he stood up and took the seat opposite the warlock.

"Alec, baby..." Magnus said with sincerity as he tried to grab Alec's hand. Alec pulled out his hand once the other man touched his. Magnus felt his chest clench.

"Magnus, please. Let me speak," Alec said coldly. His face is still a blank canvas with only a pair of cold blue eyes that seemed to penetrate Magnus's being. Magnus nodded and Alec continued. "I can't feel it anymore, Magnus."

Magnus was puzzled and confused. "Feel what?"

"The spark, the fire, the _love._ I feel like there's no more _us._" Alec stated simply. Magnus was immensely surprised to hear this. There was nothing wrong with their relationship. In fact, it got stronger until Alec started to pull himself out which was weird for Magnus because there is really no reason for him to do so. He loves Alec more than anything else.

"Did I do something wrong? Is this about the immortality thing again? Or is it the feeling of being trivial? Tell me, please. Alec, I beg you," Magnus said. He stood up and kneel in front of Alec and cradled the younger boy's face. Alec grabbed the warlock's wrists and forced Magnus to let go of him. This caused the tears to stain Magnus's face. He's been holding it back since Alec pulled away from him. It hurts really, really badly.

"No, Magnus. It's not the immortality or being trivial. Well maybe a bit, but it's us. This. What we are doing will never work out in the future. Hell, it never really worked out in the first place. We were just pretending that what we have is real. But it's not and I finally realized it."

Magnus didn't realize he was holding his breath until Alec finished speaking. _We were just pretending that what we have is real._ He never do that in front of Alec. Everything he did, does, and will do to Alec is real. Magnus's tears started to fall uncontrollably.

"No, Alec, no. I never... Fuck! I love you. I love you so fuckin' much. How can you say this? Where are these bullshit coming from?" Anger washed through him. How can Alec say that?

Ever since Alec kissed him in front of the Clave, he said to himself that Alec's the one he's been waiting for. Alexander Lightwood is his sun, his air, his world. He promised himself that he will do everything for the blue-eyed wonder.

"Sometimes love isn't enough. With everybody against you, hell, love will never be enough." Alec let out a humorless chuckle.

"Is that what you realized? That my love isn't enough?" Magnus said quietly. He stopped crying by then and a cold smile adorned his tear-streaked face. He stood up and took back his seat and reciprocated Alec's cold stare. "Well, I guess I can't do anything about it, can I?"

Alec was silenced by this. It took only three sentences to break his heart. He somewhat wished that Magnus would beg him to continue their relationship. _But he didn't_. _This is what you want, right? It's for the best so let him go._

Magnus crossed his legs and looked at Alec coldly. "I assume that your business is done here, Shadowhunter. If that's the case then I strongly suggest that you leave my place_ immediately_."

Alec took a deep breath and stood up. Before he close the door, he turned and look at Magnus the last time. Unknowingly, the tears he's been holding back started to fall.

* * *

><p>Once Magnus heard the door clicked, he curled into a ball and let the pain and hurt take his being. This would be the first time to feel like this. To feel so broken, so hurt. It feels like his heart is being ripped into several pieces and he can't do anything about it. Alec, <em>his Alec<em>, left him. He shouldn't let himself get that attached to the boy. He knew the complications yet he continued to believe in their relationship. He believed that there will come a day when everyone will accept their love. But never did he expect for this to happen. Never did he expect for Alec to leave him. It was unbearable.

He replayed every moment he had with Alec. Their first secret kiss, secret dates, the day he came out in front of the Clave, their first fight, their first night, their first anniversary, the day when Alec started to act weird. He replayed every scene again trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. Did he do something to make Alec feel less loved?

His mind came up with no answer and all he can do was cry and cry until the sorrow succumb him.

* * *

><p>Alec wiped the tears angrily from his face. <em>Shadowhunters don't cry<em>, he told himself sternly. He's been telling himself that since he left Magnus's apartment. He's been crying in his room for ten straight hours. Good thing everyone was out minding their own business. Even Sophia was out. She told him earlier that she and Isabelle will be going to the mall with Clary. That means that Jace will be going too. It's only Church that was left to guard the whole Institute. Not that it needed any guard but still. A cat, seriously? Way to go, Shadowhunters.

It's only eight in the evening and Alec presumed that maybe Sophia and his siblings decided to eat dinner before going home. Alec realized how horrible he looked. They can't see him like that. They will ask him and that will lead him into explaining what happened earlier this day and that includes Magnus's name being mentioned and... Another set of fresh tears bursts out of his puffy eyes.

Alec stood up and went to his bathroom. He washed his face and tried to tame his hair but to no avail. _Ah, fuck this, _he told himself. He saw Church on his way out and wave at the cat. "I'm just gonna get something to drink, Church."

He knows a bar nearby. He usually goes there alone when he's angry or frustrated with _somebody._ Or sometimes he just wants to drink and enjoy his privacy. The bar opens around eight and Alec realized he is their first customer.

"What can I get for you, sexy?" A nice, good-looking guy asked him. Yup, definitely gay.

"Give me whatever drink you have as long as I get drunk," Alec said and gave the guy a couple of 50-dollar bills.

"Right away, sir."

_It's gonna be a long night, Lightwood._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so excited for the next chapter. It's like... OK, I won't tell you that :P<strong>

**The lazy author/review whore is back so you better know what to do. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously, guys. Only four _fantastic_ reviews? Where's the love? Come on. Show it!**

* * *

><p>It's only hours away before the sun rise again and cover the world with its light. Alec is still in the bar, drinking a bottle of hard liquor. He has no idea on what was happening to his surroundings. He didn't notice the fight that started minutes ago. He didn't notice the girl flirting with him. He didn't notice the sparkly warlock that entered the bar hours ago.<p>

Magnus had been depressed the whole day because of the unexpected break-up. After waking up around nine in the evening with a severe headache, he decided to drown his sorrow with alcohol. He just let his feet carry him to wherever bar there is and he ended up here. He ended up in this unfamiliar place where the guy he wants to forget is currently doing the same thing.

Magnus's heart leaped. _What is Alec doing here? Did he feel that the break-up was a wrong move? _Of course not. Why would he break things up between them if he still has feelings? Magnus knew he was just fooling himself. At that moment, he decided not to drink. He is just going to gaze at Alec since apparently, the blue-eyed boy didn't seem to notice him.

It's already three in the morning and Magnus noticed Alec stood up. He obviously can't stand straight and so the nice-looking bartender approached him. Magnus observed that the said guy had been checking Alec out. This made Magnus angry. He listened intently as the guy leaned and whispered something on Alec's ear.

"What's your address? I'll get you a cab," the guy offered. _He is definitely up for something, _Magnus thought.

The said guy held Alec's waist and made Alec lean to his shoulder. Flames of hatred and jealousy are licking every inch of Magnus. Nobody is allowed to do that to his Shadowhunter except for him. He may sound borderline obsessive but it's definitely true. _I think we're forgetting something here,_ the voice in his head whispered_. He is not yours anymore._

The guy hailed a cab and help Alec get inside. Magnus was shocked to see Alec pull the guy's hand.

"Aren't you gonna come?" Alec whined. His words were quite unclear due to his drunken state. Is this why they broke up? Alec has another guy? Magnus can feel his heart shatter into pieces.

"Sorry, gorgeous. Maybe next time." The guy closed the door and waved when the cab drifted off to the dark unknown.

Magnus sat on the curb when the guy went back inside. _It's really over._

* * *

><p>Alec had never been this drunk before.<p>

He can say that he knows how to drink but he never got drunk before until now. Jace and Isabelle were the ones who should be drunk, not him. He is the responsible one, the one who has control when it comes to drinking. _Well, there's always time for a first._ He smiled at this thought. He never fell in love before but now he did. He never knew how it felt to get your heart broken into pieces but now he does.

He doesn't remember how he got back to the Institute but instead he found himself standing in front of his room. He tried to open the door silently but the creaking hinges of the old door blew off his ninja skills.

"Alec? Is that you?" Alec heard someone from his room. Could that be Magnus? He thought the whole point of getting drunk was to forget him but he's wrong.

"Yes, babe. Come here," Alec said. He seriously have no idea what he's talking about. It doesn't make any sense. He was sure that Magnus hates him when he left his apartment this morning. And what the hell does the warlock doing in his room? Those with no angel blood can't step foot in the Institute. Damn, he is seriously drunk.

Magnus approached him and Alec grabbed his waist. Huh? Alec knows Magnus's waist isn't _this _small and he also knows that the warlock is taller than him. Yup, he is drunk. But who is this person?

"Are you drunk?" 'Magnus' asked him worriedly.

"Nawww. Who told you I'm drunk?" He knows very well that he is drunk and he doesn't know why he was able to tell himself that. _Drunk people don't know they're drunk, do they?_ Alec placed his lips on the other person's soft ones.

He sucked the person's lower lip while his right hand started to roam around the person's body. He felt a bump on this person's chest. _Fuck, is this Sophia?_

He pulled out and confirmed his suspicion. Sophia Carstairs is standing in front of him, wearing her pink pajamas, face flushed.

"God, I'm so sorr-"

Alec didn't have the chance to apologize because it was Sophia's turn to attack him. She kissed Alec with such a force that almost made him fall. What surprised Alec was the fact that he kissed back and didn't pull back. _Maybe she'll help me forget Magnus. Maybe this is right. _Good thing he is drunk. He'll forget about when he wake up. Well, he wasn't sure. That was what his siblings tell him, though.

And so Alec's hand held Sophia's neck and kissed her hard. She grabbed his shirt and literally ripped it into two. Alec did the same even though it was quite uncomfortable and weird for him. But seriously, there's no turning back now. He hopes that he is doing the right thing. Making love with her is a big step for him. I mean, who does this right after breaking up with the person he loves most? He_ should_ be doing the right thing.

He traveled his hands all over her naked form and oh man, it is really weird.

* * *

><p>The shrieking of Sophia's alarm clock woke her up. She grabbed the annoying thing and threw it across the room. It was a wrong move, she decided, because after she heard the pieces of the alarm clock fell to the floor, Alec stirred from his peaceful sleep.<p>

Last night wasn't expected. Sophia knew that Alec was gay _not _bisexual and it surprised her. Not that she was complaining because what happened last night was one of the best. She's not a virgin before last night, she admits. I mean, nothing is wrong with that. She first did it with her last boyfriend; the one who was forced to leave her.

Sophia shove off the sad memories and decided to appreciate what she has now. Alec is awake by now, staring her with those blue eyes she loved the most. She hugged him and nuzzled his neck. She stayed there and closed her eyes, cherishing every moment with this wonderful guy.

"Uhm, Sophia, about last night," Alec started with his voice a bit hoarse. Sophia leaned in and Alec didn't have the chance to continue. Alec kissed her back. Sophia smiled.

"It was wonderful," Sophia said when she pulled out. She beamed at him and he returned the smile.

"Uhh..." Alec said with his face getting red as every second pass. He stares at her body then at his.

"Right! Sorry," she said sheepishly. She stood up naked and searched for two robes. After wearing hers, she went back to the bed and gave Alec his.

"Thanks," Alec said and quickly put it on.

"So..." Sophia said and Alec looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Are we... you know, together?" She asked shyly.

"We are. We've been together, like, weeks ago. You forgot?" He asked with a light tone in his voice. He smiled at her.

"Whatever. I'll take the bathroom first," She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She stood up and snatched the towel Alec was holding.

"Hey! Unfair," Alec said but he just let her. He went back to the bed and started fixing it.

"You can join me, though, if you want," Sophia winked and Alec laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh :P <strong>**That's what you get for not reviewing :P**

**I'll give you another chance because I'm in a very good mood. Have you seen the THG teaser in VMA's? It was awesome even though it was just Katniss running. I mean, what does the TMI fandom have? Lily and Jamie. They're awesome, I know. But you know, I kinda want _more._**

**Enough of that. Click that link below. Like, right now. GO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OOC ALERT! I repeat, OOC ALERT!**

* * *

><p>Alec doesn't know what kept him from throwing up right after he woke up. His recklessness last night is definitely taking up its toll. Everything that happened last night came into his mind in flashes. Bottles of hard liquor, indecent flirting, and, drum roll please, having sex with Sophia. Yes, a 10-minute worth of throwing up would definitely help.<p>

Basically, Isabelle and Jace were lying about forgetting everything after drinking because no matter how much he drank last night, Magnus' exotic eyes are still in the back of his mind. His chest felt a familiar clench. The _love _he fought hard to have was swiftly snatched away from him.

He still isn't sure if the venture he had last night is a way of starting to move on. Sophia is a fantastic girl and what he did last night was not really fair for her. He somewhat senses that last night put their relationship into another level. When she asked him about their relationship, he wanted to tell her the truth. _I'm sorry, Sophia. Last night was a mistake and I swear I didn't mean to have sex with you._ By the angel, it sounded cruel to his own ears. He had no other choice but to lie to her and the memory made him want to throw up... again.

As if on cue, Sophia emerged from the bathroom wearing... well, nothing. Okay, he is going to throw up. He smiled gently at her and stopped himself from running toward the bathroom. He walked as normal as he could and once he made it, he locked the door. As the vile remnants of what he drank last night rose up in his throat, he wished that somehow, the feeling he has for Magnus would go with it too. He hopes it will go down somewhere where he will never see it again.

* * *

><p>Staring at the ceiling for a long time doesn't diminish the regret Magnus feels. He hasn't slept yet for he was afraid that once he drifted into his unconsciousness, the guilt and pain he feels will eat him up. He hasn't been enough for Alec, he thought. Alec realized that Magnus was nothing, a <em>trash – <em>an utter waste of his time. Magnus felt the hot tears stinging his eyes. He made no effort to stop it from flowing. He grabbed and hugged the pillow nearest to him – uh, it smells just like Alec – and cried all the pain he feels. He poured all of his regrets out into a pillow, nonetheless.

"I could have made him happier," Magnus said to Alec's pillow. He felt pathetic for speaking to an inanimate object but apparently, it was all that he has. He cried and cried but it doesn't made him feel better.

"I could have been a better boyfriend, you know. I could have made him feel more special. I... I'm _useless,_" Magnus sobbed.

He stood up from his messy bed and made way into his bathroom. He washed his face with cold water; hoping that the water was cold enough to numb him from the excruciating pain. He looked up and stared at the unfamiliar face in the mirror.

This guy has red, puffy eyes and _large _eye bags. His hair is a mess and definitely not in a good way. His face has a hopeless look on it. _Oh, _he thought. _Hi, Magnus. Looking good, eh?_

He realized that he's just making everything hard for himself by thinking of Alec _– _his piercing blue eyes, his scarred pale skin, his breath-taking smile, his warm laugh, his sweet kisses. He didn't realize he was crying. Hot, bitter tears started to fall down his cheeks. He is useless and after centuries of existing, he realized that no one will notice if he is gone. Nobody cares about him. Nobody _loves _him.

Killing himself would have been a simple thing to do.

Which is funny because killing a warlock is a hard task. Not to mention that a shadowhunter _– _a _cold, heartless_ shadowhunter, nonetheless _– _pushed him into killing himself. He'd been around for a long time and just because of a _petty _break-up with a shadowhunter doesn't mean he'll end his life. He had experienced hundreds of break-ups before and sure thing this one's no different. He laughed humorlessly and wiped the tears and promised it would be the last.

He knows that he is lying to himself. This thing is different. This thing is _special._

* * *

><p>Alec and Sophia walked out of their room with hands intertwined. Alec had to put on again his fake smile. He feels guilty for doing so because he can practically feel the happiness that radiates from Sophia's being.<p>

A mixture of confusion, weirdness, and delight spread across everyone's face when they reached the dining area. Everyone is there, eating their breakfast. An awkward silence continued to dominate the household until Sophia broke it.

"Well, good morning. What do we have for breakfast?" She asked and smiled sweetly.

"You seem happy. Like, _really _happy," Izzy said bluntly. The confused look on her face is still there.

"I am," she said and leaned up to peck my lips. I smiled at her despite of being uncomfortable with all the attention.

Dad stood up and patted my shoulder before leaving the room. Mom smiled at me and followed dad with Max. It's just me, Sophia, Izzy, and Jace. Talk about awkwardness.

"So..." Jace started. "Someone looks like he just got laid." He hide his look of confusion with that bright smile of his. Sophia lowered her head, trying to hide the blush. I gently tapped the tip of her nose then she looked up.

"Don't mind him," I whispered. She smiled and I gently kissed her. She responded with an equally gentle and sweet kiss.

Believe it or not, none of what Alec's doing sounds fun. Kissing a girl, touching a girl, _having sex _with a girl _– _he admits it was sort of disgusting for him. He never kissed a girl before Sophia. Hell, he never kissed anyone before Magnus.

_Magnus._

He's doing all of it because of him. He doesn't want him to be crushed by the idea of Alec marrying a girl. He wants Magnus to hate him, to forget him, to pretend that nothing existed between them. It crushes Alec everytime he thinks of it.

"Sophia, darling, your parents are here," mom peeked. "They're here to talk about the wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>This story gets more and more OOC after every chapter. Well, that's how I see them in my imagination so deal with it.<strong>

**And one more thing...**

**COMMENTS! REVIEWS! SUGGESTIONS!**

**P.S. Seriously, people. A simple "I liked it" or "Ew, you suck" will do. Just let me know how you feel. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know my reasons. *ehem fucked-up school ehem***

* * *

><p>The days had swiftly flown away. Magnus had not received a call or a message from Alec except for today's message. And it wasn't from Alec either. It was from Isabelle. The message sounded a bit weird at first then it later dawned on him.<p>

He somewhat convinced himself that Alec is just another page in his life. He is just another man, another lover. He had managed to live through the days just by fooling himself with his faulty reasoning. Of course Alec isn't just another man. He is the man; the man who will be by his side as long as he needs him. But Alec left him with pain and anguish.

Reading the message for the fifth time, Magnus can't help the tears to fall again. He cries every night thinking of Alec and Isabelle's message only made things harder for him.

"You have to stop the wedding, Magnus. Now. Institute. I'll wait for you outside."

Alec. His Alec's wedding.

So if Alec wants to get married then why did he left Magnus? Is it for living up to his parents' expectations or is it because he doesn't love him anymore? What if Alec didn't really love him in the first place? That's what he said, right? _"It never really worked out in the first place." _What if Alec was just feeling guilty over the fact that someone loves him the way Magnus does? Does that mean there has always been somebody? Magnus feels nauseous. _No, Alec is not like that._

But a marriage? It must be with a girl because the Clave will not allow a thing such as same-sex marriage. It's a shame on the Nephilim's part to not follow the millennia-old tradition.

Wait.

The last time he checked, Alec is hundred-and-one percent gay. So if he is marrying a girl...

Without bothering to finish his train of thoughts, he snapped his fingers to have his jacket on. He immediately drew a portal that will lead him back to his happiness.

* * *

><p><em>This is the day. <em>Alec thought. He had always imagined this day to be his happiest. He imagined that in front of all his family and friends, he would be kissing the man he loves. Not a girl he barely knew and thought of as a friend. He imagined from the day he met him, he would be marrying Magnus. He imagined that he'd spend his mortal life with his Magnus.

"Alec," Mr. Carstair's voice disrupted his musings.

"Yes, sir."

The older man stared Alec in the eye with an intensity that made the younger man guy nervous. Is he going to make the usual speech on you'll die if you hurt my daughter? Alec almost snorted.

"I'll get to the point, lad. I know you're not that in love with my daughter but I hope you'll treat her as if you can't live the world without her. Please make her feel special."

The words are now branded in his brain, Alec realized. Anthony Carstairs is well-informed about Alec's feeling toward his daughter. This surprised Alec. He thought that from the beginning that Anthony was convinced that Alec's preference of men was just a phase. This only made things for Alec really, really mixed-up.

Without stressing himself furthermore, he repeated what he said earlier.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Magnus stumbled out of his portal and saw Isabelle standing in front of the Institute's immaculate doors. Only those who are the children of the Angel are allowed to enter the holy grounds. She looks beautiful as always but the anxiousness is visible on her radiating beauty.<p>

"Magnus," she breathed. "You came."

She approached him and enveloped the warlock in a warm hug. Magnus smiled to himself. Isabelle had been always the supportive one. She's the one who helped him and Alec to go through their problems.

"Anything for you, Isabelle." He pulled out and smiled sadly at her.

"Are you alright, Mag?" She held his wrists and stared at him. Magnus suppressed a shudder. It seems like she's staring right through his Downworlder soul.

"Alright? I don't think I'll ever be." He looked down and realized he was only wearing his hot pink bunny slippers.

"Oh, shut up. You'll be. Now, give me your hand." She smiled and out of the blue, a dagger appeared before him. He gasped. As much as he loves Isabelle, what the hell is this girl doing?

But instead of cutting his hand off, she neared the sharp blade on her own left index finger. She made a small cut and let the blood drop on Magnus' waiting hand.

"'Only those with the blood of Raziel shall enter.'" Isabelle whispered as the drops settled on the warlock's hand. She smiled at him. "Go, Magnus."

"Thank you, Isabelle. I'll buy you a Gucci dress after. I swear." He smiled at her and ran as fast as his feet can take him.

* * *

><p>The stele slides through his skin and the familiar burning sensation felt nice to him. Everything will fall into their respective places once this ceremony is done. He looked to his left and saw Sophia smiling. Guilt flooded through him again. He knows that he's not worthy of her affection. But he has to do it or he'll feel more guilty when Sophia shed tears because of him. This will work. It<em> must<em> work.

Sophia looked at him expectantly. He forgot that he must kiss her to seal the deal. Sealed with a kiss, just like in fairy tales. But this is not a fairy tale and the happily ever after is obviously miles away from him. He gently pressed his lips to her. He can feel her smiling. Sophia is an infectious girl and Alec can't help but smile too.

This is his mission in life: marry a girl who his family approves of, make her happy, make his family happy. Said mission doesn't include him being happy. He should feel okay with this because honestly, since he figured out that he is gay, this plan has been made. But then, Magnus came and turned his whole world upside down. His world would never be the same again.

Sophia pulled from the kiss and smiled sweetly at him. They faced their family and friends with hands clasped together. Alec's fake smile adorned his face. He scanned the room. He saw the Carstairs and the Lightwoods. Jace's face is void of any emotion and beside him, Clary looks at him with pleading eyes. He let his eyes glide to the secluded part of the room. Near the door, almost unnoticeable because of the glamour, stands Magnus with wide, empty eyes. Tears are falling down his smooth face. His hand covered his gaping mouth and for a moment, the two of them locked gazes.

"Magnus," he whispered.

Alec was going to approach him but appeared before him Mrs. Carstairs hugged him warmly. And glancing back at the warlock's direction, he saw that Magnus was gone.

He thought that everything was fine. He thought Magnus was over him. He thought he could make this thing work. But then again, Alexander Lightwood was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, it was boring. BTW, thanks for the "ew, you suck" comments. You made my heart swell. :3<strong>

**More of that, please? xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I honestly don't know where this story will go. Oh well.**

* * *

><p>Magnus' heart was then again breaking but now, no pain can be felt. He's been used to the pain by now and seeing Alec happy with another <em>girl<em> just made him numb. Tears are still falling, of course. He doesn't know where they are coming from because he's quite sure that his body can't hold that much liquid. On his way out, he saw Isabelle and Simon talking.

"Hey, Mags. Don't forget my-" Isabelle was stopped mid-sentence by the look on Magnus' face.

Magnus tried to smile but more tears burst from his puffy eyes. Even Simon was alarmed and approached Magnus. He lifted his arm and hugged the warlock awkwardly. "Uhm, yeah. It's, uh, okay."

Isabelle looked at him weirdly and swatted his arm away. She hugged Magnus fiercely and let him cry on her shoulder. She didn't say anything because she thinks she knows what happened inside. She's quite sure that _that _can't be tears of joy.

"I'm totally out of his life, Iz. He's happy now. I should be happy, too. At least for him, I think." Magnus continued to sobbed on Isabelle's shoulder. She felt a tear dropped on her cheek. And then another one followed. And another.

After she heard about the wedding, she truly believed that for once, Alec would think about his happiness. She thought that for once, he would put himself on the top of his priorities because after all, this isn't only about him. It's about him and Magnus' future. But as the most selfless person in this fucked up world, Alec Lightwood put himself back at the shadows.

"Mag, I really don't know what to say," she said and hugged the warlock tighter. Simon just stood by their side awkwardly.

"You don't have to say anything. I think I should go now." Magnus pulled out from Isabelle's warm hug and wiped his tears. "Don't cry, Iz," he said and thumbed the tears falling from the Lightwood.

Withdrawing up all his remaining energy, Magnus snapped his fingers and then blue sparks enveloped his being.

* * *

><p>When Magnus opened up his eyes, he saw himself standing in front of his bedroom. He walked toward his unmade bed and plopped down. He feels so drained but he feels no pain. He closed his eyes and then images flashed by. It's like he was going to die. Every moment he spent with Alec, every laugh, every kiss, every fight - it all flashed by. He had just decided to sleep when he heard the doorbell ring.<p>

He was really tired at the moment but telling the person behind the door to go away will probably do nothing. Better use his energy to literally push the person away than to scream, right?

A tall, muscular, brunette guy stood before him when he opened the door. He is around twenty, Magnus thought, and definitely human. He can just smell mortality in him.

"What do you want?" Magnus said without any emotion.

"Uh, hi? I'm your new neighbor and I thought it'd be nice to say hi," the guy smiled at him.

"You don't do that in here. Now go away and never disturb me again," He tried to shut the door but the guy stopped him before doing so.

"Let me introduce myself first. I'm Alexander Williams. And you are?" He reached out for a handshake but Magnus just stared at it like his hand is covered with goo. Alexander smile faltered when Magnus didn't return his politeness.

"I hate your name. Go away." With that, Magnus shut the door in front of Alexander.

* * *

><p>Alexander Williams is a twenty-year old guy from Tennessee. He dropped out from college simply because it doesn't interest him. His family has this really huge ranch back there and he's the heir of all their riches. The problem is he doesn't want any of it and want to start up on his own. That's the reason why he moved to New York. He's gay and farm work doesn't appeal very much to him. He wants to start his own clothing line or something he'll enjoy. His parents know about his preference and everything's okay with them.<p>

The apartment he is staying in is a nice, cozy place. He'd really like to know his neighbors so he rang up the door next to his. Sadly, this guy seems to be in a bad mood and just snapped at him. _Oh well, _he thought, _I'll talk to him tomorrow._

He went back to his place and started unpacking his things. There are six large boxes to be unpacked and the sun is starting to set. By 9:30, everything is in order. He stomach grumbled and he headed out to get something. There's a nearby pizza parlor and he ordered a box of Hawaiian pizza. On his way back, he heard the television's blaring from the snappy guy's door. He hesitated at first then decided to ring the doorbell. Surprisingly, the guy opened the door with the same puffy red eyes from earlier.

"Uh, hi. You want some?" He raised the pizza box enough for this mysterious guy to notice.

"You're not really gonna stop, are you?"

"Probably not," Alexander smiled.

"Alright. Come in."

* * *

><p>Magnus really doesn't know what went inside his head to let this boy in. Maybe it's because of the pizza. He's really hungry but he has no energy to make any food appear before him. This Alexander looks like a nice lad, too, so Magnus convinced himself that letting this stranger in is a safe and good decision.<p>

The boy stood awkwardly in the middle of the warlock's apartment. Magnus chuckled lightly.

"Take a seat. I'm Magnus, by the way," he said with slight amusement.

"I'm Alexander Williams. You can call me Alex," the boy returned with a bright smile.

"You told me that before. Can we eat now?"

"Oh, sorry. Here," Alex opened the box. Magnus noticed that a faint blush is on his cheeks. _Seriously, _he thought. _Is this the Angel's weird sense of humor?_

"Have you been crying?" Alex said quietly.

"Have your parents ever told you that it's rude to pry over other people's issues?" he snapped. He's really getting hard on this dude.

"Sorry," Alex said meekly.

Magnus felt unbelievably guilty. The boy was obviously trying to make conversation ever since the two of them saw each other but all he did was to snap at him. He's the one who's being rude here. He's the one who should be the one who's sorry.

"Look, I'm not really this bitchy to everyone but today's been a bad one. Sorry for snapping at you."

Alex glanced up and smiled. _This boy sure does have a thing for smiling._

"Forget about it. Let's just eat and forget whatever bad happened today."

Magnus smiled a bit. If only it was as easy as Alex says then he wouldn't feel so useless now. Maybe he'd feel loved and precious and important if Alec's arms are around him. But the warlock just smiled sadly and realized that it will never happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>What can you say about the shitty name of our new character? The "ew, that chapter sucks" comments are welcome again. <strong>

**Until next time when I'm not lazy to update xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do I still have readers? None? Okay.**

**I'm still broke and my dad hates me and I own nothing but Alexander Williams. **

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since Magnus witnessed Alec's wedding. It was the day he lost his faith for love and decided that it will bring you nothing but pain and sorrow. Love makes one weak. Love gives false hope to those who believe in it. Magnus has lived for centuries and knew all these things yet he let himself drown into the depths of this deceiving emotion. But now, he had decided that enough is enough.<p>

Alexander Williams. The boy is a persistent one, Magnus has to admit. He told Alex about Alec although it was the most unwise thing. Come on, it's not like Alex would care, right? Magnus just needed a listener that time. But boy, the magnificent warlock was wrong. Alex kept on telling him that he can help with the bad break-up. Magnus was grateful for Alex presence. He actually likes him. Not in a romantic kind of way, of course.

Alec, on the other hand, is currently having the worst phase in his life. Sophia is pregnant with his kid and everyone is excited except for him. He tried calling Magnus several times but he never picked up. He texted him but got no response. What if Magnus hates him so much, he decided to go far away and never come back? What if he found another one? What if he decided to forget Alec? It was very frustrating.

Months passed before Alec had the balls to come to Magnus' apartment and talk to him. He wasn't sure if Magnus was still staying in the same place. He left around four in the morning to avoid unwanted confrontation with his wife or his parents. The way he talks and looks at Sophia never changed that much. He still thinks that she's a little and nice girl he was tasked to marry. She asked for sex and he avoided the majority of them as he can but sometimes, it was inevitable. He felt bad, of course, because he still feels like he was cheating on Magnus.

So with a heart that was like going to beat out of his chest, Alexander Lightwood knocked at his true love's door. He knows this is a very bad timing considering that Magnus never got up before 11. But he needs to see him now so again, he knocked three times. He heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. Funny, Magnus walks as silent as a cat. He heard the bolts being unlocked and the knob being turned. The door opened slightly and what surprised him is that it wasn't Magnus who greeted him.

* * *

><p>Magnus snuggled a bit closer to Alex's warm body and smiled to his sleep. He felt the other man's arm wrapped around his small waist. Alex had been Magnus' boyfriend for three weeks now. It was Alex who asked him if he was okay into having a new boyfriend despite of the bad thing that happened between Alec and him. He refused but the persistent young man said they should give it a try and it would be fine with him if Magnus wanted to break up with him anytime. Magnus smiled then and accepted Alex's proposal.<p>

However, loud knocks disturbed their peaceful sleep. He groaned when he felt Alex's warmth left his body.

"I'll see who that might be. I'll be back, baby," he whispered and kissed Magnus' forehead. Magnus can't help but smile.

He heard Alex opening the door. Then he heard _him. _He heard _his voice. _The one that he was trying to forget.

"I'm sorry. I thought Magnus Bane was still living here. I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir."

"Yeah, he still is. Who are you?"

Magnus stood up and ran to where the two men are as fast as his legs can. God knows what Alex would do if he knew that he was talking to Alexander Lightwood, the man who broke his heart. He arrived just in time.

"Alexander Lightwood, sir."

"Alexander Lightwood? Alec?" Magnus can hear the venom in Alex's voice.

"Yes."

Alex lunged at Alec but thanks to Magnus' demon heritage, he was fast enough to restraint Alex from strangling Alec.

"Alexander! Stop it!" He shouted at Alex who was still trying to move out from Magnus' firm grasp.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" Alec said. Magnus glared at him.

"Hey, baby. Calm down, okay? Go back to bed. I'll be there in five minutes." He cupped Alex's face and it softened instantly. He kissed him chastely and left Alec and Magnus.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked Alec vehemently.

"Doesn't matter. You seemed to have moved on." Alec smiled sadly.

"Are you expecting me to be waiting for you to come back? Are you expecting me to cry out of joy because you've decided to be back in my life? Are you expecting me to pathetically wait for you to acknowledge my existence again?" Magnus never felt this much hatred towards anyone. Well maybe towards Camille but that's a different story.

Alec didn't reply but kept his head hanging low.

"Please leave." Magnus said firmly.

"But…" Alec said pleadingly.

"Don't make me use my power on you, Alexander." Magnus whispered so that his mundane boyfriend wouldn't hear and think of him as a lunatic freak.

"Of course, the mundane boyfriend doesn't know," Alec smirked and left. His shoulders are still flopped.

Magnus closed the door with a snap of his fingers. Why, in all the time in his unending life, did Alec decided to show up again? Why now when his life seemed to getting back on track? Why now when he found someone that might love him again? Did Alec really have to be this cruel?

Alexander Williams is everything anyone could ask for. He's caring, smart, sweet and intelligent. Alexander Lightwood, unfortunately, has the same characteristics. The only difference is Lightwood is a gay married to a woman of high status while Williams is a mundane in love with a warlock that might still be in love with his ex-boyfriend. _What happened to my life?_ Magnus thought. _He and Chairman Meow were fine by themselves before!_

He opened the room to his bedroom only to find Alex sitting. He shifted his gaze to Magnus when he heard the door.

"Can I kill him now?" Alex asked seriously.

"Sorry to inform you but he left already." Magnus said as he sat beside his boyfriend. He let his head rest on Alex's right shoulder.

"He left alive?" Boy, he really wants to kill Lightwood.

"Yes. I believe that you have to be alive to do things like leaving someone else's apartment." Magnus said laughing.

"Huh. Zombies are real, you know?" _Of course, _Magnus thought.

"I think you have to go back to sleep, Alex. Zombies are not real. What are you? Five?" Magnus chuckled and kissed Alex on his cheek.

"Whatever. But not worry, my dear. Although you're mocking me, I will gladly save you once the day of zombie apocalypse arrives."

Alex opened his arms, inviting Magnus to snuggle back. Magnus willingly obliged.

"I'm relieved. Thank you, my knight in black boxers."

Magnus heard the other man laugh before he whispered a spell because he knows it impossible for him to go back to sleep now that he knows that Alec is still interested in him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review whore needs reviews. Seriously, I don't care if you want to throw profanities at my face because I'm a bad updater. I know that. Apparently, I'm also a bad daughter so yeah.<strong>


End file.
